


When The Lights Go Out, Will You Take Me With You?

by Dreaming_Nightmare



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Nightmare/pseuds/Dreaming_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when everything else fails, you can walk back home. But first you have to know where or who is your home.<br/>-----------------------------------------<br/>He walked down the empty road, with only the lights of the lamp posts to keep him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wind blew through that night of December, giving a chill atmosphere to the desolated streets of the city. The snow, that in the night before had covered whole highways and neighborhoods in a thick mantle of white, didn't seem to stop that night, sending a new wave of white drops to fall from the sky and into the face of a young boy walking down the frozen streets.

The boy had neither company in his late night walk nor the necessary attire for the conditions that where facing him. He walked down the street with only one layer of clothing, an argyle sweater, black jeans and a black fedora covering his head. Not even a jacket was in possession of the teen.

He walked down the empty road, with only the lights of the lamp posts to keep him warm. 

Silent salty drops were falling from his eyes. His hands, arms, and body in general were shaking uncontrollably as he walked, letting the tiredness, frustration and temperature of his body to show to anyone who was looking his way. But he was alone. No one else in the streets. His footsteps leaving the only prints in the snow that night. 

Some of the lights in the houses he passed were still on, some of them where off. In them he imagined families having dinner, families sleeping, families enjoying the holidays. Just the things that the boy in the fedora had lost that night.

The tears kept falling to the floor, leaving wet splotches in the streets, where they accompanied the fresh tracks of his shoes. If anybody came looking for him they would just have to follow the path he had made. But he was certain that nobody will come looking for him. Not that night. He was alone now.

Slowly the fatigue he felt after walking for so long and the hypothermia that was bit by bit invading his body were too much and the boy fell on his knees to the concrete full of snow. Broken sobs escape his body while in desperation he cried. Water fell down his swollen, red cheek in a moment of defeat. Disappointment, self-hatred and an immense feeling of _wrongness_ in himself attached to the deep feeling of pain, emotional and physical, that he had been feeling since the beginning of the night.

He couldn't give up though, not now where he was near his destiny. _Not now_. 

With a deep sigh he decided to get back on his feet. His legs where aching, his muscles were too tired to work properly and his vision was starting to get blurry in the edges, but was determined to stand up. With a lot of difficulty he managed to rise, and commanded his feet to move. With little steps, that made his heart-beat and breathing faster, he advanced through what was left of the street, to the big house in the corner. His destination.

Nobody, in that night that seemed peaceful to everybody in their house, where the sky was full of stars that could still be seen despite the snowflakes that where falling, where the moon glowed high in the top of everything, saw the poor boy. He was alone. He _felt_ alone.

At last, the boy in the fedora could see with unfocused vision the fire that was lit, through the window. He could see the decoration that he had helped to hang at the beginning of the winter. He could see the snow man that had put the nose to, earlier that day. He could finally see that door with little doorbell on the right.

With a little laugh of mad man he climbed the stairs that led to the door, even tough with each step he could feel his breaths getting shallower and his pulse dangerously dropping. He didn't feel cold anymore. In fact, he didn't feel anything at all. He was numb.

In the end he could do something right, and he thought that if he died that night, he could be at least satisfied that he managed to get to his destination.

He rang the doorbell. Once. Twice. And still no answer. Maybe the family in the house was asleep and he was just interrupting their night. The boy knew he was interrupting their sleep, that it was too late in the night for any soul to be awake this night of winter.

He was about to give up, and go back to the bench he saw while walking, there he could die without being a big burden, when the door fell open.

In the door, another boy with a black fringe of hair and purple pajamas stood in shock. The fedora boy's blue eyes met the shocked warm brown eyes of the other boy and smiled softly. 

"Patrick" The boy from the house whispered in astonishment and horror at the conditions of the boy that was now so pale that his skin resembled the blizzard of outside.

"P-pe-te, my p-parents kn-know about u-u-us" Was the only thing the boy could stutter in response, his whole body shivering, before collapsing in the other boy's arms.

All the exhaustion and the pain he felt that night came to be too much. He could feel his eyes closing, and he thought dying was okay now that he was in the arms of the boy he loved. His _Home_. The last thing he heard was his name being screamed before he drifted into the blackness of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammar or verb tense mistakes (I usually have problems in that),and please tell me if you see any so I can correct them later.  
> Sooooo this is my first fanfic, scratch that, my first story with an actual plot that is kinda good enough to be posted.  
> I really don't know if I'm going to do another chapter for this, but if inspiration strikes me I will. But please if you want to know what happened to lead to this, or what the heck happened to my poor Trick after that, please tell me because I have a few ideas but I don't know if I should work on them.  
> Sorry for writing this.  
> Thanks! Peace out  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Title from: Summertime, My Chemical Romance


	2. Chapter 2

If somebody said that Pete Wentz was freaking out that night, that person wouldn't be lying. He was terrified. His boyfriend since last year and best friend for the past 6 years before that, was lying, passed out, in the couch shivering so hard he was shaking with 6 blankets on him and his lips so blue that where almost the color of his eyes. He had always loved the color blue, because it had always reminded him of his sweet Patrick, but now seeing that it was the only color sticking out in Patrick's pale body, and that the color was not coming from his eyes, but from the soft lips that where so warm when he kissed them, he felt his heart skipping with fear and his eyes prickle with unshed tears.

He was sitting in the chair in the living room, next to the couch. The light of the fireplace letting him see the features of his boyfriend. He was drinking his 2nd coffee that his mother, Dale, had given him seeing as he was not getting any more sleep for the rest of the night, or until he was sure that Patrick was fine and that he was not dying or in pain. Bless his mom for knowing him that well.

After Patrick's apparition and collapse in the front door, Pete had flipped out. He screamed for his parents as he felt that Patrick's skin was cold as ice. When Mr. and Mrs. Wentz run down the stairs to attend their son's screams of help, they were received with the sight of his older son practically hyperventilating while holding an unconscious Patrick Stump. 

After that things started to move in frenzy. Where Peter Wentz, (Pete's father) took his son's boyfriend out of his arms gently and carried him with extreme care to the couch. Meanwhile, Dale noted that Patrick needed a hospital but because of the conditions of the outside they couldn't get out of the house, so she told his panicking son that she would take care of the situation. Being the doctor she was, she started to state facts about what she needed to do and what both his husband and son had to do to help her out. 

She sent her son to retrieve as many blankets as he could find and then sent her husband to fill bottles with hot water. Peter was the first to come back with two bottles of hot water, which were put in the boy's chest and neck. They kept them in the boy's body for approximately 15 minutes, before Pete came running down the stairs with all the blankets he could find in every room of the house. Her mother took off the bottles from the teen’s shivering form, taking his temperature to see if there was any change. When she saw that Patrick’s body had improve, she began to wrap blankets around the boy, until he looked like a mummy made of blankets. When this task was finished Mr. and Mrs. Wentz went to make some coffee and gave his son a time alone with his boyfriend. 

Things got worse for Pete when, unconsciously, Patrick started to trash around in the blankets, making some of them fall down. When Pete put them back, the boy started to whimper and to give small sobs that broke Pete’s heart. The older boy had to hold Patrick to keep him still, whispering soothing words in Patrick’s ear. After he stopped trashing, Pete served himself a coffee and sat in the sit near the couch, alert of every movement the boy in the couch made. His parents from the kitchen were looking their way, with sad eyes. The scene they were witnessing too sorrowful, where the boy that they learned to love through the years looked fragile and hurt and their son looked heartbroken from the other’s condition. 

After an hour, Pete still sat there, drinking the coffee that her mother gave him, looking with worried eyes at the form under the blankets. His parents had gone to bed and told him that if he saw that Patrick wasn't doing well, they will come to his aid. Dale has assured him that his boyfriend would be fine now and that the next morning she would check on him.

 

Even though Dale assured him that Patrick was fine he couldn't get his mind out the fact that his mother in her professional rant earlier had told him that from Patrick's conditions, his boyfriend had spent too much time in the snow, and that because he didn’t have any special clothing to keep him warm, his temperature had lowered dangerously. With this information Pete had realized that his Patrick had walked all the way from his house to here, and they lived in opposite sides of the city. There were 15 minutes of distance in car and 45 minutes walking. Why would he walk so much in the middle of the night?

He kept thinking what could have happened to make Patrick step into that frozen night. Pete kept wondering, until something clicked in his brain, and remembered what could be the missing piece of the puzzle. With all the panic and concern of keeping Patrick safe he had forgotten what his boyfriend had told him before he collapsed. _Patrick's parents knew about their relationship._ **Could they have kicked him out of the house? Could they have made the bruise that was becoming purple in Patrick's cheek?** Just the thought of that infuriated Pete. No wonder why the Stumps haven’t made a call to verify if their son was there. He could imagine his boyfriend running out of his house with tears in his eyes. He shook his head at that image, not wanting to imagine his bundle of joy in more sadness.

 

He thought about what his mom will say about what Patricia did when he tells her in the morning, since they were good friends. The mothers of both boys have known each other since high school and separated when they grew up, both going through different lives. 7 years ago, when Patrick was 10 and Pete 11, they meet again in church, being both very religious families, and decided to regain friendship after the chemistry their kids have. Pete and Patrick became best friends after discovering they went to the same school, and both mothers became fond of the other woman's son.

 

Pete's train of thought made a stop to when he had thought that his parents were going to kick him out for coming out as bisexual to his parents. He remembered how he was scared to death and how he thought his parents wouldn't understand. He remembered how the conversation went, how his mother was in tears and thought that she had done something wrong. She had left the conversation after a bit, and Pete and his father had had a long chat. At the end of it they were both in tears and hugging, because even if his father didn't understand, he couldn't stop loving his son and couldn't do anything to change who he loved. Peter Wentz promised to talk to his wife and try to solve everything, and 2 days later Dale had come around, hugged his son and asked if he was dating anybody. When her son smiled and told her that he was dating Patrick, she couldn't help but smile too, because she adored Patrick and at least she knew he was always there for his son.

Patrick decided he wasn't ready to tell his parents, and after a year of dating, their relationship was still a secret to Patrick's family. Until now.

Pete couldn't help but think that if Patrick had been a minute longer outside, if he hadn't decided to stand up and open the door, Patrick could have died. He felt his heart drop as he remembered that he wasn't planning on opening the door that night. He was just waiting for that person to go away, but something had made him stand up. He was thankful of that feeling that made him stand up, because if not…. _He could have lost Patrick_. He could have lost the one that get him like anybody else did, the guy that with his mere presence could make him smile, the boy with the heart and voice of gold, the one that despite knowing that he was a mess and broken, stayed with him and tried to fix him. He actually _did_ help him, with his loving self and patience, to be a better man. These thoughts send tears out of Pete's eyes and he let all the emotions that had been accumulating in his body out. He sobbed at the thought of a life without Patrick, which was his Happy Little Pill, his best friend and lover. 

When he calmed down, he decided that when the boy in the fedora (that even in his sleep it was in his head) wakes up he will give him time to tell exactly what happened and then, no matter what, he will fill him with love, cuddles and hot chocolate. Even if he knew that Patrick was fine, as an assurance for everything that had happen, Pete took his boyfriends hand and laced their fingers together. He fell asleep in the seat, hand in hand with Patrick, as the freezing boy started to emanate warmness from between their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I continued this!  
> In this story Pete is just a year older than Patrick.  
> I really don't know what's Dale's occupation but in this story lets say she is a doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this story let's all pretend that Patrick doesn't have siblings, and that he is only 1 year younger than Pete not five.

Patrick woke up with a warm hand touching his head. His sleepy consciousness guess it was his mother as it was her way to wake him up. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see that he was not in his house, and not in his bed, but in another house that he knew too well. Soon all the memories of the day before came back and he realized that the night before wasn't a nightmare. He turned around knowing that it couldn't be his mother waking him up and he was met with the kind smile of Dale Wentz. Her eyes where full of questions that he didn't know if he was ready to answer. Surprisingly the woman kept her curiosity and restrained herself from asking everything that had happen to the teen the night before, and just greeted the blond boy kindly.

“Hey sweetie” 

“Hi Dale” He answered in a soft voice.

“How are you feeling?” She asked in a concerned, motherly tone.

Patrick took conscience of his body, and noticed that he could feel every part of it. He wasn’t numb anymore. His legs and muscles of his arms ached, but besides that he didn’t feel much worse. He wasn’t freezing anymore or shaking, he just felt mildly cold and light headed. He shared this thought with Mrs. Wentz and in return she smiled and went to make him some hot chocolate that according to her it was good to warm his body. 

He sneezed, but as he was taking his hands to cover his mouth, he realized that one of his hands was already being held by something else. He looked at that “something” and that was when he took notice of the sleeping boy in the seat next to him. He looked at his hand and saw that it was trapped in the hand of his boyfriend. “Trapped” because Pete was holding his hand with all the force that his sleeping form could muster, like it was a life-line, like if he let go he would lost something valuable. Patrick looked at him, a look full of love but sadness as he thought that he didn’t deserve to be perceived as something precious.

Dale came back with a mug that was steaming and had a strong smell of chocolate. She saw a still lying down Patrick looking at his son and smiled.

“He was really worried about you last night, you know?” She said while blowing the steam of the drink in his hands,

“Yeah, I know, he tends to worry too much” He answered in a melancholic tone.

Patrick sat up and carefully removed his hands from Pete trying to not wake him up. He felt the loss of warm in his body and heart but he felt that if he kept his hand there, he was robbing Pete from his body-heat, that he was just taking warm and only giving back coldness. Besides, both hands were better to hold a hot drink. He removed some of the blankets in his body to allow movement and accepted the hot chocolate Dale gave him. 

“Thank you, this is delicious” The boy said when he took the first sip of the drink and then tried to keep a conversation with the mother of his boyfriend without mentioning anything about the night before. He wanted to delay everything about that conversation as long as he could. Or forever. “Where’s everybody in the house?”

“Well Peter is sleeping and the kids are each in friends’ houses on sleepovers” She told him, knowing that the teen didn’t want to talk much.

“Oh”

Silence set in the room, and their conversation seemed to end. Dale decided to leave Patrick alone telling him that if he needed anything, he could call her. Before she started climbing the stairs, she stopped and knew she needed to say something to the other boy. 

“Patrick” Dale said in that tone mothers use to get a point across. “Last night, we were all worried for you. Not just Pete.” 

When Patrick just stared at her and she continued.

“I really don’t know what happened to you, and I won’t press you, but I want you to know that we care about you. You could have died last night Patrick; you could have froze to death. I don’t know what is going through your head, but I need you to know that we are here for you” She finished. Dale kissed the blond boys head, didn’t wait for an answer and left.

Patrick was left in shock at Mrs. Wentz words. At his loneliness (considering Pete was still asleep) his mind took over, processing everything that the woman that left had said. He was scared of the fact that he was actually near death, but he was absolutely terrified at the fact that last night he was totally fine with that thought, and that still part of him wanted that. He tried to push the thought away knowing that the Wentz family still care about him. He couldn’t do that to them. The positive part of him knew that that was the reason he didn’t give up in the way and decided to get to the Wentz’s house, before he froze. His mind was a mess between dark thoughts and hope that the words that were spilled to him last night were just said in the heat of the moment. He wished with all his heart that _they_ didn’t mean the words and actions of last night. But some of the voices in his mind, some of them his own demons and some of them fresh memories, were sinking deep down inside him repeating the phrases that he was staring to believe. His head was a battle within voices that just couldn’t decide. He wanted to believe everything that Mrs. Wentz had told him. He wanted to feel cared about. But how could they care when everything about him felt just _wrong_. When maybe they were right, maybe _he was broken_. 

**He just felt too much.**

He sat in the couch with a hot chocolate in hands, as he watched his sleeping boyfriend, wishing his heart and emotions where frozen as the snow he had walk on the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the dialogues don't work to well, or if they are grammar mistakes,  
> Oh, and please tell me if I had to another chapter to only say what happen to Patrick or if I put in a flashback or something, because I already know that scene but have no idea to how organize it. Thanks.  
> Peace out


	4. Chapter 4

When Pete opened his eyes he saw two blue orbs full of sadness intensely looking at him. Immediately the sleepy fog dissipated from his brain and he straightened up in his seat, and with wide eyes returned the look. He stared at his boyfriend, and when he saw no more shivering and no blue lips, his body filled with relief.

He slowly stood up of his chair, ignoring the stiffness of his back due to sleeping in a seat, and gave cautious steps to the couch. He didn't know why, but he thought that if he moved too fast everything would fall down as if he was in a test where one foot in the wrong place will make him lose everything he loved.

To Patrick, Pete looked like a predator, walking slowly to not scare his pray. Patrick didn't know what the other boy wanted so he didn’t take his eyes off him, waiting for the black haired boy's next move.

Pete sat down in the spot of the couch next to Patrick, neither of them breaking their stares. They sat in silence in a staring match. Patrick eyes were full of confusion and wonder, as he waited for Pete _to just do something_. Part of him wanted Pete to touch him, to comfort him and for him to tell him that everything was going to be all right, and part of him wanted Pete to leave him alone, to think. But when the other boy was so close he knew what he wanted more. They kept staring until Pete finally moved, took both of Patrick's hand and guided the hot chocolate that was in the blonde's hands to the desk next to them. Patrick followed every movement of their hands with his eyes. So did Pete.

When the danger of spilling a drink in the couch was over, Pete turned his eyes back to Patrick's. Patrick did the same. Their eyes met again for a second before Pete couldn't control himself anymore and launched himself at Patrick in a tight embrace, all the relief and emotions he felt finally free. He held onto his boyfriend in a bone crushing hug, never wanting to let go. The blue-eyed boy returned the hug with just the same force.

Pete thought that if he let go, Patrick would fade away.

Patrick thought that if he let go, _he_ would fade away.

When they finally let go of each other, Pete started to touch the younger boy everywhere, as an attempt to verify that he was actually there, that he was actually okay.

"Oh God, you are okay"

Pete pushed the blonde hair out the other's face, seeing that the fedora that he always wore had fall down in his sleep. He traced his hands against his cheeks, carefully passing his fingers through the swollen skin of the left one, feeling that the skin was still cold but not frozen like before. He passed his thumb through the blonde's plump lips, watching the pink color that was now there instead of the blue of the night before.

" _Fuck_ , you scared me so much"

His hands left Patrick's face and then proceed to check his chest and arms. He rubbed his hands through the fabric of the sleeves of the argyle sweater trying to get some warm to Patrick, even if his extremities were not shaking anymore. Then his hands traveled to the back of the younger boy, involving him in another hug as his hands moved up and down his spine.

"For a moment I thought that I will lost you, but no, you are fine, you are fine, you are fine, you are _fine_ " He whispered in Patrick's ear, like a mantra trying to believe it himself and trying to make his boyfriend believe it too.

With every touch, every word and with every look of adoration from Pete, Patrick felt warmth spread through his body. Pete filled him with sweetness and warm and love. He touched him like if with each touch he would fix every single thing that was shattering inside of Patrick. He talked to him like if he was the ultimate prize he couldn't afford to lose. He looked at him like if he was a masterpiece that deserved everything in the world. He treated him like if he was a precious, precious thing. Pete made him feel so much that he felt tears threatening to spill from his eyes and he didn't want to cry right now. He knew he was near the breaking point and that with every touch from Pete he was a step near to let his feelings get a hold of him, he was a step closer to crash into everything he wanted to suppress. He loved everything that Pete did to him but he couldn't handle it right now, when he was so heartsick and part of him thought that he didn't deserve any of the love that was given to him. But he had to keep it together. If he broke down now, he knew he would be forced to explain everything, and the things he so hard was trying to forget, but couldn't help but start to believe, would see the light.

Every intention he had crumbled when Pete released him from the hug and cupped his face with both hands. Patrick knew he was screwed when a pair of warm lips connected to his in the sweetest way. He felt so overwhelmed by Pete, that he knew that after the kiss he wouldn't be able to keep his emotions at bay. He kissed back eagerly, enjoying the moment, enjoying the calm before the storm that was sure to come.

Pete was content with the taste of Patrick's lips in his. He felt so overjoyed because Patrick was fine, so he savored the feeling of their bodies together, like he always did.

When they broke away for air, Pete opened his eyes with a smile. That happiness soon left his body as he saw the blue eyes of his boyfriend that were slowly filling with tears and they reflected the most distressed expression he had ever seen. Patrick face was full of emotions that were going to explode in any moment. He had been wrong before. Patrick was _not okay_.

"'Trick?" He asked worried. And that simple word seemed to be the final crack in the dam, and Patrick broke down, water flood from his eyes as salty droplets that accompanied the heart-breaking sobs his body created.

"Pete" the blonde boy cried as he held hard a fistful of Pete's shirt. " _Pete_ " He said like he was asking for help to get rid of damage in his heart. Pete didn't know what to do. He just couldn't see his Patrick so broken, so he took him into his arms and let him unload in him, trying to let him now that he was keeping him together even if he didn't know how. This was something that had never happened before and he wished it would never happen again. Pete was used to Patrick comforting him, not the other way around. Now that it was his turn to be there for Patrick, he had to be strong enough for both of them.

They both knew that the explanation of everything that happened that night was coming. And Pete knew that no matter what, he had to show Patrick all the good he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Extreme Homophobic Lenguage.
> 
> Also this story is set kinda in the early 2000's.

Half an hour later, Patrick didn't have more tears to shed at the moment. He had finally calmed down and his bawling was left to only occasional hiccups. Now he had his boyfriend holding his hand on his left, and Dale Wentz sitting across for him in the seat next to them, looking at him expectantly. She had come down running when she heard the sound of crying from downstairs. 

"'Trick... Can you tell me what happened to you?" Pete asked softly rubbing Patrick's hand.

Immediately the blonde shook his head.

"No! Please Pete I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to _remember_." He said pleadingly.

"Patrick, you can't bottle it up. It's obvious that whatever happened hurt you, and is not healthy to keep all that inside. You need to tell us, so we can help you." Dale insisted.

Patrick just looked down and stood in silence. He didn't know what would hurt worse, to share the memories or to keep them and let them continue their damage.

"Please Love" Pete said, just wanting his boyfriend to unload.

"I- okay" At the other boy's words he decided to tell them everything. Everything that happened that night.

 

\---------------------------------------  
* _that night_ *

After Patrick was left at his house after a whole day at the Wentz household, he couldn't be happier. He and his boyfriend had passed all the day doing domestic stuff: drinking hot chocolate, cuddling while watching cartoons and building a snowman outside the house. He had enjoyed the day with Pete's family and then his boyfriend had left him at his house with a sweet goodbye kiss and a cheesy comment that was totally expected from Pete Wentz, who said that he was going to miss him even if they were seeing each other the next day. He had dinner with his parents and went to sleep earlier as he was tired. He took his jacket off, sent a goodnight message to Pete and fell asleep in his bed, not even bothering to change into pijamas.

He didn't expect to be woken up in the middle of the night by his mother screaming his name and telling him to go downstairs. With a grunt he stepped out his bed and sleepily climbed down the stairs to the living room, where both his parents were standing up looking at him impatiently with blank faces. At the scene Patrick felt alert and all his tiredness slipped away as confusion and a little bit of fear set in his body.

"Please sit down Patrick" His mother said in hard tone that sent shivers down Patrick's spine.

He silently complied and took the seat in front of both his parents. His father stood at his left and his mother at his right. Whatever this was it couldn't be good, seeing that it was past midnight. He thought he was in an interrogatory but prayed that it wasn't for the crime he knew he committed. They just couldn't know. They didn't have a way to know. Did they?

"W-what it's it mom?" He asked trying to keep his cool. Not even he believed it.

An uncomfortable silence set in the room as Patricia found a way to do her next act. Slowly she brought from the desk next to them a grey item. His phone. Patrick's eyes turn wide. All the blood of his body went cold at the sight of his phone. Fear set itself deep in his bones. 

"Mom, what are you doing with my phone?" He asked slowly trying to not give anything up.

"I looked through some things in here" She said in the same tone but with a little bit of bitterness in the words.

"You can't do that!" Patrick exclaimed "that's an invasion of my privacy"

"You were too happy and always day-dreaming" She argued back, her blank tone disappearing and plain anger replacing it "I thought that you had a girlfriend but couldn't explain myself why would you not tell us about her, why haven't I met her? So I decided to investigate myself and look through your phone"

She flipped the phone open and then continued.

"I went through your message to see if you had a nice conversation with a girl, but what do I find? A stupid conversation full of hearts with Dale Wentz' son?!?” She screamed outraged.

Patrick flinched. They knew. He was so screwed right now.

"It's- it's not what it looks like" He said in small voice.

"No?" Patricia answered indignant "Then what is this?"

She then, started reading the conversations between the two boys, to Patrick's dismay. The thing is that in their texts they usually used a lot of affection and pet names, not bothering to hide how much they liked each other, so anyone that read the conversation would know that they were in a relationship. His mother read through a lot of 'loves’ and a lot of hearts and kiss and wink emoticons, which made it difficult for Patrick to deny everything.

"I-" the blonde boy tried to say but his mother cut him off.

"Or how about this pictures huh? Does this look like a simple friendship?" she asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to see the look in his son's face, as she passed pictures, even though not high quality ones, of his son and the other boy. In the pictures they were holding hands and cuddling. He shouldn't have save the pictures, but he didn't want to erase the memories of those days.

"Please stop" Patrick whimpered, starting to tear up. A mix emotions that he couldn't quite decipher, set themselves inside of Patrick, making him feel a void inside.

She didn't stop until she found the worst picture, the complete proof of their relationship, a picture of them kissing. The picture had been taken by his friend Brendon, and was one of Patrick’s favorites, but seeing it on the context he was in, knowing that the outcome will hurt, was too much. His heart stopped. Everything that he wanted to hide, for exactly this reason, was coming out, and it was going way worst that in his nightmares.

"Tell me Patrick, what is this!!!" She shouted as she settled the phone in the desk again, knowing that from her anger she might throw it.

"We are dating, ok?" He choked out, the words not even been heard loudly, and the tears were already starting to drench his face. "W-we are dating" He stuttered out because he knew he couldn't lie any more.

Even though she had expected that answer, Patricia was still taken aback, she was hoping that his son gave her another explanation. Patrick's father, David, was still with the same blank expression, waiting.

"But... but why? Why would you do this to us Patrick? Is this a way to get back at us for something? Are you confused?" His mother asked, disbelief and disappointment in her voice.

"No, you didn't do anything, and I'm not confused I'm in a happy long-time relationship mom, there's nothing wrong here" he said trying de desperately for his mother to believe him, to support him.

"No, you can't do this to us Patrick... And what is that about a long-time relationship? How long have you been hiding stuff from us?" She wasn't letting anything pass, she didn't care that the conversation was affecting his son, not when what he was doing was a sin.

At the question Patrick's face fell. All the lies he had say where being exposed, and he felt as if the lies where band-aids, and as each of them came out, something inside him was being peeled off and by now a lot of things where aching.

"A year" he answered short and miserable, as he kept weeping quietly.

"A year?!? Why do you do this? Why now? What is wrong with you?" Patricia screeched

"It's not something just from now" he calmly and distressfully at the same time, said, losing hope of his parents understanding. He took a deep breath, looked down and continued, knowing that what he was about to confess will be one of the hardest things he would ever say. "I-I..... I have always liked boys.... I.... I am gay."

At the end of his confession he was already crying hard, and a silent set in the living room. Patrick broke down in his hands as he waited for the bomb to detonate. For the outburst he knew was coming next.

"So you are a fucking disgusting _faggot_ , that's it?" David said in low voice that was filled with pure rage.

Patrick was in shock and fear at his father's words, his father didn't say anything until then, but now he just exploded. Apparently Patricia was also stunned at his husband's tone.

"No.. Nonono, please don't say that, _please_ " Patrick sobbed while shaking his head.

"You are disgusting. You are a sin, and don't think you can be saved because you are going to hell, you freak! "His father didn't stop and just keep hurting his son with each word that left his mouth.

Patrick felt like he was being stabbed with each malicious word that was thrown at him. He felt his heart his sink, and his lungs collapse as he cried harder. He couldn't breathe because of the wails that where leaving his body. He was choking on his own tears.

"P-p-pleasee, just stop" The blonde muttered brokenly.

But his father had other plans.

"Now that we know you are a broken piece of shit" he growled sending a glare to the crying form of his son "Why would you also infect Dale's Wentz' son?"

At the mention of Pete, Patrick felt a protective force overpower him. He could let himself be crushed and shred to pieces, but he had to keep Pete safe, even if it was only Pete's honor. He couldn't let them hurt him. Not Pete.

"I didn't do anything to Pete" he argued through his tears "He is _fine_ "

"You infected him" Patricia, that was quiet through his husband’s intervention, decided it was her time to come back and pour salt to the wounds." Now he is also a queer"

"He is not that" He whispered.

"Just admit it Patrick, you poisoned him" his father added. "Peter has always like girls, but you had to come and make him queer. You are a _disease_. That's the only reason I got to why you are together"

Patrick just shook his head. He couldn't let those words sink. He knew it wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

"No. No. Pete loves me"

"Patrick he can't love you, that's not right" His mother reasoned.

"How can he love a _fag_ like you?" His father said

"He loves me just like I love him!!" He finally screamed, trying to make them understand.

His parents just stared in astonishment, so Patrick just started rambling trying to make them accept him.

"I do! , and-and one day I'll move in with with him and maybe one day we will get married and have a future together, because we love each other, and that is totally ok. We don't choose who we love and I love him and-" His hopeful ramble was stopped when unexpectedly a fist came to contact with his left cheek and the impact pushed him out his seat and he fell to the floor.

Patrick stayed in the floor, clutching his cheek that was red and stinging from the impact, too surprised to stand up or say anything while he processed what just happened. His father had just hit him. He never thought that it could happen. He didn't realize that his father was talking to him, until he heard part of the phrase that stung. Hard.

"....you are a mistake. I hope you know you are disgusting and wrong."

" _Dad_..." the boy said sorrowfully from the floor

"Don't call me that! You are _not_ my son..." He barked and then left to the kitchen. His mother looked at him disapprovingly and followed his husband.

Patrick stayed in the floor, as the tears that seemed to never end, kept falling. He wanted to cry until he was dry, until he couldn't feel anything else. 

From the kitchen he could hear his parents arguing about him. He could just hear snippets, but sadly he could still listen to the words that were being thrown at him.

"...he is disgusting Patricia"

"...I want him out of the house, he is not a part of this family anymore"

"We need to think this through David"

“Are you saying you are fine with him?"

"Obviously not! He is a sinner...."

After listening to enough of the conversation he decided he wasn't received in his house, and that he had to get away from his parents. After what seem like hours, but were just minutes, he stood up, took his hat from the coat rack and run out of the house, not even bothering to take a jacket. He ran and ran until he got to a park where he sat in a swing set. He stayed there for a while, where in that time he thought about dying and ending it all. He started to feel the words crawl inside him, making his heart clench, just as the cold was starting to freeze his body. He wanted out, but when he thought about that, he imagined a pair of brown eyes and a big smile, and started crying again. He had only one place left to go... So he stood up and started walking across the frozen city to his destination. All the way across.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of his story, Patrick was crying again and hugging himself. He didn't know where all the tears were coming from. He had shed too many and still they kept falling. He felt like a wimp for crying so much in front of his boyfriend and Dale, but no force in the world could stop him from feeling and the tears just seem to express how he was in the inside. He thought that if he kept crying he was going to be hollow inside. And maybe that was not the worst option.

On the other hand, Dale and her son stood speechless at Patrick's declaration. They couldn't believe the words that were thrown at the poor boy. Dale couldn't imagine such words being said from the mouth of someone's parents, for her it was just wrong to do. Pete could see the self-loathing that he knew too well, in Patrick, and he couldn't let that happen. He had to help him, and fast.

"Hey, hey 'Trick" Pete said softly, trying not to trigger something on Patrick. "It's okay now; you are going to be fine. None of what they said was true, you know that right?"

"But what if it was Pete" the blonde boy whispered brokenly.

" _What_? No, Love, there's nothing wrong with you"

"Yes it is!" Patrick raised his voice slightly, and started to hyperventilate, while looking at his hands.

His words startled both of the Wentz. 

"'Trick...?" Pete asked softly, not knowing what to do.

"I-I am sorry" Patrick cried out. "So sorry"

"Why are you sorry sweetie?" Dale asked, worry in her eyes, as she saw the boy she watched grow, break down in front of her.

"I am sorry that I came here last night and wake you all up. I-I am s-sorry that I worried you. I am _so so sorry_. I am sorry because I know I am a burden, and that I'm falling apart. I-I'm s-s-sorry that I'm crying in front of you. I'm sorry P-Pete that I-I'm not as perfect as y-you t-thought" With every word he said, Patrick stuttered more as sobs start to invade his body again.

" _Patrick_..." 

"No... I'm sorry Dale that I-I infected y-your son w-with whatever d-disease I have. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_ -"

He had to stop talking because his sobs were making all of his apologies incomprehensible, and just kept wailing. 

Pete just couldn't see his boyfriend like this, and if it was hurting him, he didn't want to imagine how Patrick was feeling. He just took Patrick again in his arms and tried to take all of the sadness off his body out. He was even willing to take it himself if it make his boyfriend happy.

"Patrick, listen to me" Pete said in a serious voice trying to make the younger boy listen to him.

"Patrick you got nothing to be sorry about. None of that is your fault. _Fuck_ 'Trick, thank God that you woke me up, I don't even know what would have happened if you didn’t, and I don't know what I would have done without you 'Trick"

Pete looked at his mom, searching for approval, not knowing if he was doing it right. When his mom nodded he continued.

"'Trick look at me" Pete took his boyfriend's face gently, until he was looking at him. When blue tear-filled eyes met the soft brown ones, Pete continued. "You are not a burden, you are not broken or a disease or whatever your parents said that is floating through your beautiful mind" He kissed Patrick's forehead. 

"But-"

"No, don't try to argue with me. We don't have a disease Lunchbox, we don't decide who we love, and I love you, and _fuck_ , if what I feel for you is some kind of 'disease' then I'll be happy for it to kill me. _God_ , Patrick. You are the most wonderful person I know Patrick Stump, you are not bad, you are rainbows and sunshine and shit, I know I'm rambling, but if this is what you need to believe that there's nothing wrong with you then I'll keep talking. I'll say that you are perfect, but I know that's not true, nobody’s perfect, but your little imperfections make you, _you_ , and, and, _fuck_ 'Trick, every one of those imperfections make us all love you more. All my family loves you and I know your parents too, but they are confused, not you. You just have to give them time, and I'll be here through it all. I know you'll need time to totally believe me and to totally get better, but I'm here for you, and my family is here for you 'Trick. So that you know, _I love you_ , and I'm never letting you go, my Pattycakes. Are you with me, Love?" He finished his speech, looking at Patrick, who throughout Pete's ramble had calm down and was now just shedding silent tears. 

Patrick stood silent, just looking at Pete, processing all the things his boyfriend had told him. It was such a contrast from last night words, that he had to load everything first. He didn't know what to do, so he just followed his heart and decided to let Pete fill him with the love he was dying to feel.

"Yeah, yeah, okay" He said slowly, and then buried his face in Pete's chest, trying to absorb all the love his boyfriend was giving him. Pete just held him harder.

Dale seeing the scene, walked to where the couple was, and included herself in the hug.

"We love you Patrick" Dale whispered in the blonde's ear. Patrick just smiled softly.

They stood there, holding the hurt boy between them, trying to give him the love he needed, making sure not to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm sorry for making Patrick's parents so hateable, but you know, we can always go and put some sense in those fictional parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar or verb tense mistakes (I usually have problems in that),and please tell me if you see any so I can correct them later.  
> Sorry for writing this.  
> Comments are appreciated :).   
> Thanks! Peace out  
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------  
> Title from: Summertime, My Chemical Romance


End file.
